


I'll Send 'Em Howling

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompt: protective!blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Send 'Em Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Broadway musical, Sweeney Todd's Not While I'm Around.

Blaine first heard it in passing. He was walking back to his dorm room, having forgotten the binder filled with sheet music they’d be needing at Warblers practice when he saw three guys were grouped together across from his door, leaning against the wall casually in deep conversation.

“No, I’d say at least seventeen,” one of the guys said, making the other two throw their heads back in laughter.

“Shit, I was gonna say eight or something.”

“You kidding? He’s a total slut, man. He couldn’t have slept with less than ten guys.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose at that. He hated rumours, especially if they were at the expense of judging other people. Not to mention they were shaming someone just because they’ve had more experiences than some. He would have shut their words out if he could just find his damn keys.

“He’s hot, though. I’m not really surprised.”

“Fuck yeah, I wouldn’t mind being Number Eighteen.”

Blaine pursed his lips.

“Dude, you’re sick. He probably has STDs or something.”

 _Here it is._ The Warbler finally fished his keys and was about to insert it into the lock when—

“Who cares, Sebastian Smythe could still get it on with anyone in this school. With or without an STD.”

The key nearly broke in half.

Blaine whirled around so fast he would have gotten dizzy, but he was too focused on what he had just heard. “What did you just say?”

Three heads snapped up, all of them going bug-eyed when they saw who had been hearing their end of the conversation. The blond was about to open his mouth, a nervous smile on his face, but his two friends grabbed his arm and they all scurried away. Blaine Anderson may be short, but he’s one of Dalton’s top students, not to mention he was known as the person who started their branch of Fight Club.

Blaine’s eyes followed the three guys as they all but ran down the hall, his fingers gripping the strap of his bag so tightly, his knuckles had turned white.

-

A week has passed but it continued to bother Blaine to no end. Every time he thought about what those guys were saying about his boyfriend, his blood would boil and whatever he was holding at the time would snap in two. He had broken about nine pencils so far.

He tried to remain calm, especially when Sebastian had seen him acting out or asked if he knew those same three guys whenever they’d pass them in the halls, Blaine sending them his worst glare and all of them ducking their heads turning away.

He couldn’t understand how anyone could think that way about Sebastian. Sure, he was infamous around the school for his sharp tongue and flirtatious tendencies (before they had gotten together). And he was never ashamed about his sexual history, but Blaine never saw him any differently or judged him in any way for that. He knew Sebastian inside and out, how kind and sweet his boyfriend can be behind closed doors. So they cancelled out any of the things Sebastian had done in the past, none of it mattered to Blaine.

Unfortunately, the rest of the school didn’t agree.

-

Blaine pushed past the gym doors, locating his boyfriend through the rows of lockers. It was just after five, lacrosse practice finished half an hour ago so he decided to pick his boyfriend up so they can head to the caf for dinner together.

“Hey, stranger,” Blaine leaned against the locker right next to Sebastian’s, who was still shirtless and drying his hair with a towel in one hand.

Sebastian’s head peaked out from behind his own locker, a grin spreading across his lips that already made Blaine slightly weak in the knees. “You’re not on my team,” Sebastian pointed out jokingly, leaning forward to peck at his lips.

Blaine hummed. “I’d like to try out, Captain,” he said in a mocked serious tone.

“Oh? For what position?”

Blaine took a step forward, closing the distance between them so that he can tiptoe his fingers along Sebastian’s abs. “Your bottom.”

Sebastian shook his head amusedly, but circled his arms around the shorter boy’s waist to pull him flush against his still damp body. “That was so bad, you’ll have to take extra laps to make up for it,” he practically growled, their lips only inches apart.

“Well, then I better get started—”

“Get a room!” Someone hollered from the back, followed by a couple of wolf whistles and catcalls echoing around the lockerroom.

Blaine ducked his head shyly, completely forgetting they were surrounded by the entire lacrosse team.

“Nothing to see here, perverts!” Sebastian shouted back, throwing his towel at one his teammates who was playfully teasing them by making kissy faces. “Now,” the taller boy returned his attention back to him. “About that—”

“Hey, Smythe!” someone called behind Blaine, making him turn around and frown because the action had caused Sebastian’s arms to drop from around him. “Are you fucking kidding me? I didn’t make first string?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes, he’s seen him out on the field once or twice when he’d watch the team practice to support Sebastian. He remembered the name on the back of his jersey being Williams. Number 61. He also remembered him being a total asshole both on and off the field. He gripped Sebastian’s arm involuntarily.

“Look, Williams, I don’t make the last call. I’m the captain, not the coach,” Sebastian replied calmly, spoken like a true leader. And if the situation wasn’t so tense, Blaine would be so turned on right now. “Why don’t you take it up with him.”

“Oh, please,” the other spat back. “I know you told him to put me on the bench for Saturday’s game. Like we all knew you fucked that old man’s ass so you can get the title of captain, slu—”

Number 61 didn’t get to finish as he was shoved against the lockers behind him. Hard.

“What the fuck?!”  Williams straightened himself up immediately, but not before wincing in pain.

The rest of the team had gathered around them in an instant, ready to separate the two if necessary. To restrain _Blaine_ , if needed.

“If you ever call my boyfriend a slut or insult him in _any_   way. I will not hesitate to kick your ass.” Blaine threatened, his voice was so low and his fists shaking on either side of him. Blaine hated violence in any way, shape or form. He only took boxing to defend himself but never in his life would he wish to start a fist fight with someone, let alone on school grounds. But as soon as he heard those words thrown at Sebastian like that, it was as if something snapped inside of him. He blacked out and wanted nothing more than to protect the person he loved and cared for the most in this world.

“Mind your own fucking business, Anderson. From the looks of it, it looks like Sebastian here is the one getting fucked instead of what we all thought was the other way around. Who kne—”

A couple of the guys had to physically get in between Williams and Blaine, half of them dragging the former out of the lockerroom while telling him off, the rest pushing Blaine back before he could do some serious damage to their teammate’s face.

Blaine was so ready to get physical, gentlemen rule of conduct and his records be damned. But then he feels a warm hand around his wrist, making him turn around to come face to face with Sebastian.

“Let’s get out of here,” he told him, his tone indescribable. He put on a shirt before grabbing his bag, his free hand still around Blaine’s wrist, leading him out of the room and back to their dorms.

-

“Well, that was stupid of you.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine gawked at Sebastian, who took a seat on his desk chair. “Forgive me for trying to shut him up for saying those things about you.”

Sebastian sighed. “Blaine, you’re not a violent guy. You’re the most reasonable and kindest guy I’ve ever met. Don’t let some dick like Williams ruin your reputation like that.”

“I don’t care about my reputation,” Blaine replied without missing a beat. “I care about _you_. I’m not going to let anyone talk to you that way.”

“People talk. People are dumb dipshits who open their mouths and talk big to compensate for their simple minds and boring, worthless lives. If we beat up every guy who talked shit about me, we’d be in prison by now.”

Blaine was about to open his mouth to retort when he had caught what Sebastian just said. “You know.”

“What?”

“You know about what they’ve been saying about you,” Blaine explained, his voice much softer, realization hitting him.

Sebastian stared at him before looking away. “Like I said, people talk. I’m not gonna stoop to their level. It’s sad and pathetic. And neither should you.”

But Blaine was having none of it. He got up and walked towards the other boy, kneeling between Sebastian’s legs. “You...you know what they’ve been saying about you. But you don’t seem to care or be phased at all.” He placed both his hands on either of Sebastian’s thighs, squeezing them to make his boyfriend look at him.

Sebastian sighed again before facing him. “They’re just words coming out of people who are both miserable and jealous of me. It comes with a price being on top of the social ladder.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine whispered, his heart hammering against his chest as it constricts around it. “You believe them, don’t you?”

No reply.

“That’s why you don’t talk back. That’s why it’s so easy for you to ignore them. Because you agree with them,” he swallowed, his fingers digging deeper into his boyfriend’s pants. He was anchoring himself to stay strong. Otherwise, he’d probably break down crying or beat down every guy that has ever said those things about Sebastian. Or worse. Both. At the same time. “Babe, you—”

“Look, Blaine—”

“No,” he shook his head, taking a deep breath. “No, Sebastian. You’re—” he stands up to straddle Sebastian, making the latter gasp at the sudden contact. But he didn’t do it as an act of initiating anything sexual. He did it so he can be close to Sebastian, so close that the taller boy would be able to hear and absorb every word he has to say.

“Sebastian, you are not what they say you are. You are much more than the name calling and hurtful words being thrown around. You’re right. They’re all just sad and pathetic and they talk big but it doesn’t mean that they’re true. None of those are true.” Blaine cupped either side of Sebastian’s face, staring into those green eyes he loves so much. “They don’t know you. Don’t think that way about yourself. Please.” He leaned forward, not waiting for his boyfriend to reply as he captures his lips into his own. Gently, sweetly, slowly. Making sure he makes Sebastian understand he is more than what he believes he is. _So much more._

Blaine pulled away a minute later, catching his breath before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Sebastian. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and the most genuine person I’ve ever met. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. I’d fight your ego if I have to,” he smiled, Sebastian mirroring his fond expression. “No one’s gonna harm you, I promise. You’re the best person, Sebastian. I love you,” he leaned down to kiss him again. Much deeper this time.

And then he felt it. How immediately Sebastian responds to the kiss. Because he was desperate to hold on to Blaine’s words. He needed reassurance.

It made Blaine’s chest ache and tears to sting his closed eyes.

No, he’d never let anyone hurt Sebastian. Even with a thick shell and a façade of nonchalance his boyfriend puts on, it wasn’t always because he hated most people and enjoyed his solitude. It was to shield and protect himself from being vulnerable. Sebastian had learned to master being indifferent towards the assaulting words thrown at him like Williams had because he had gone through his whole life dealing with it. So he wears it like a second skin. Believes what they say about him so they can no longer be used against him.

But Blaine wouldn’t allow that. Sebastian was worth more than what he believes he is. And Blaine will spend his whole life if he has to to make sure Sebastian sees himself the way Blaine does. All the while being Sebastian’s own armour to shield him against those who’d want to bring him down and make him doubt himself.

He’d get himself suspended and arrested a thousand times over if it meant protecting Sebastian.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_   
_I'll send 'em howling,_   
_I don't care, I got ways._


End file.
